tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Futoshi Ishikawa
Futoshi is the first and the best of the batch of OEGs made by Juha, making him one of Aogiri's newer recruits. Appearance As far as muscle mass goes, Futoshi looks like your average skinny teenager. The most intense physical activity he does is running and sometimes biking. After becoming a ghoul, he has started biking much more and has actually invested a large amount of time into the sport. Time, and money - before, he had an old fixie, but now he has bought and customized multiple, full carbon Cervélo bikes, totalling more than a couple cars. For his face, his cheekbones and jawline are defined, and he has a beauty-spot resting on his right cheek. Which obviously means that his Kakugan will appear in his right eye. His black hair would tend to fall infront of his face à la Urie, but it irritates him enough that he either pushes it back so that it parts slightly to either side or from the right side to the left, the way his hair naturally grows. It’s shaven on the lower sides and back, but rapidly grows out. He dresses largely in black, wearing jeans, hoodies and sweaters. T-shirts if it gets hot enough, and rarely shorts. And lots of different jackets. Funnily enough, he spends an absurd amount of money on designer clothes despite them looking exactly the same as cheap ones. Personality Futoshi seems to exert numerous characteristics, all baring down on the same traits. He's a highly narcisstic person with an obsession for power, and would be diagnosed as psychopathic. "Psychopaths are not disoriented or out of touch with reality, nor do they experience the delusions, hallucinations, or intense subjective distress that characterize most other mental disorders. Unlike psychotic individuals, psychopaths are rational and aware of what they are doing and why. Their behavior is the result of choice, freely exercised." The only trait he does not meet is that he has restrain. By being weak and unable to do anything, he has been forced to simply do nothing. He lacks any empathy, disdains close attachments, uses cruelty to gain empowerment, exploitative tendencies, defiance of authority, and destructive excitement seeking. History be added as RP progresses. Powers and Abilities 'Strenghts: '''So negligible it's not worth putting down. '''Weaknesses: '''No fighting experience - he's an average guy stats wise. And by average I mean like a normal Japanese teen. He doesn't run, he doesn't go to the gym. None of his time is spent on physical training. He's slow and weak like a normal human, which will then lead to a slow and weak ghoul. Kagune '''Description: '''From his back to his right elbow, his Koukaku forms a series of dark red plates. Dense and numerous, these act as a heavy armor and ressemble layers of slates. In between each layer, in veins running through and between them a neon, bright red gas seems to seep out of the Kagune. At his elbow, this pattern stops and gives way to a sea of the neon gas, a flat end to his Kagune. From there, an enormous sword juts out. It is six inches wide, a couple inches thick and extremely long. À la Urie F4 with a little bit more. '''Strengths: ' It's sturdy, is reasonably sharp and can block. By being heavy, it hits pretty hard. '''Weaknesses: '''It's heavy; he'll have to use momentum to swing it. Very difficult to maneuver, it won't be able to move quickly to block and parry, let alone stab. Futoshi is weak and therefore his Kagune moves quite slowly, he needs to use his full body to move it. A better description here. Threads Relationships Quotes be added as RP progresses. Gallery be added as RP progresses. Trivia *He has a cat named Vivaldi, who is equally antisocial and self absorbed as he is and has a dark black coat of fur. *He is very wealthy. *He owns multiple, custom european superbikes (for cycling) along with multiple guitars and a ridiculous amount of designer clothing. *He loves alcohol. *He's easily the best OEG and is involved in the best threads. Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree